


The Success of Broken Blue

by Kolakube9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance can sing, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolakube9/pseuds/Kolakube9
Summary: Lance and Keith have been arguing relentlessly over the past few months of their relationship, but when Lance catches Keith cheating on him with Shiro, there's only one place he can think to go: home.Years later when the paladins track Lance down on Earth, they discover his face all over billboards and posters. None of them ever knew that Lance could sing. But now the world does.(this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. The story is better than the summary, I promise.)





	1. The Crumbling of Something Beautiful

“I want to tell the team about us” Keith stops tying his shoe and looks up at me from his bed, a look of surprise on his face before his eyebrows knit together and let out an irritated sigh whilst shaking his head.  
“Lance we’ve discussed this”  
"Yeah, well I want to discuss it again" I fold my arms over my chest and stare down at my now boyfriend of 9 months. No longer being able to stay still under Keith’s disapproving gaze, I begin to pace the length of his room.  
“I just don’t see what the issue is. You know everyone would be fine with it, Hunk and Pidge have had their suspicions from day one and I’m pretty sure Coran already thinks we’re married. So, what is your god damn problem!?”

I could feel the anger and frustration rising in my chest like an angry ball of fire. This was going to escalate to a fight. I knew it, it seemed like every conversation nowadays ended with one of them slamming the door on the other. There was no reason to why Keith wanted to keep their relationship private from the team, Keith had made it clear to him that it wasn’t because revealing their infatuation with each other that it would also mean he would have to come out as gay, neither of us is ashamed of our sexuality. The team would be fine with it. He knew that for a fact. Hunk and Pidge both know about him being bi and during his and Coran’s frequent conversations whilst cleaning the healing pods he had found out that Alteans were very lax about their sexuality and that same-sex couples were just as common as straight couples. 

“Oh, fuck off Lance. I don’t need to explain anything to you.”  
“Actually, you do. See Keith, in relationships, there's this little thing called communication and it's pretty important so, why don't you just get your head out of your ass and tell me!"  
“You’re telling me to get my head out of my ass?!” Keith angrily shoved himself up, off the bed and marched the small distance across the room, getting in so close that I could feel his warm breath fanning across my face. “Please, you're the most self-obsessed out of all of us and probably have the least right to be. You are the worst out of all of us at training, you can't fly for shit and it's incredible Shiro or Allura haven't kicked you off this ship by now. But they can't because they need someone to piolet Blue, even if you are just a placeholder!"

I could feel a burning behind my eyes, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and let the ground swallow me whole. Keith’s declaration of my uselessness hurt like a punch to the stomach, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much his words affected me, so I just dug my nails into my palms, leaving small crescent dents, and focused on that pain instead. Sure, deep down I had always felt like this, inadequate to everyone else on this ship and everyone else at the garrison. My insecurities were a well-guarded secret, known to only a few. The only person who knew the true extent of my feelings was the one currently screaming them in my face. He and Keith had fought before but it was never like this, they would never actively go out to hurt each other, I would never bring up Keith’s family or lack-there-of, I’d never dream of it, and in return, Keith wouldn’t bring up my self-depreciating thoughts. Until now.

“Lance…” Keith’s breath evened out, shock donned on his features as he realized what he just said. He tried to reach out, but I didn’t want him to touch me, I wasn’t letting him off that easily, so instead of finding solace in my boyfriend’s arms like I usually do, I wrapped my arms around myself and turned my head to the side, so he wouldn’t see the moisture shimmering in my eyes. At this, the raven-haired boy’s concern and regret melted away like water off a car window, instead schooling his features into a blank slate.  
“Lance. I think you should get out of my room.” Keith spoke with cool indifference.  
“You’re kicking me out?” I couldn’t believe my ears. I should be the one that was mad, I should be shouting, throwing things, slamming doors. But my throat felt like there was something stuck in it, cutting off my air and all I could get out was a meek “are you breaking up with me?”  
A flash of emotion passed over the red paladin’s face, like a light flickering, gone to fast for me to even guess what it was before the blank wall was forced up again.  
“No. I just think we should have some time to cool off before we say something we regret”  
Before we say something we regret! He must be joking right? He saw the hurt on my face, he knows what he said, he just doesn't want to admit that he went too far. After a few moments of me standing there, dumbfounded, Keith steps aside and gestures half-heartedly at the door. I didn't want to leave. I wanted him to apologise, to beg for forgiveness at my feet, to at least acknowledge that he had gone too far. But one look at his cold, unapologetic face and I marched out the door and didn’t look back.


	2. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was willing to forgive Keith after his outburst, but not after this.

I ran down the echoing corridor, praying I didn’t meet anyone. It seemed like luck was on my side and I made it to Blue’s hanger without having to explain my tears to anyone. I didn’t even remember making the conscious decision to run here but I guessed it was Blue who had a hand in directing me because when I stumbled in I couldn’t see her particle barrier up and she already had her jaws open, ready to welcome me in. as I sat in the cockpit Blue fed positivity and encouragement through our link, but they were only drops that were quickly swallowed up by an ocean of hate and self-doubt. ’he was just angry my little cub. He didn’t mean it. Nor is there any truth is what he said.’  
“But-b-but it is true Blue" I wailed into the cold, empty cockpit. My voice breaking halfway through. I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen in, my heavy, uneven breathing was the only noise I could hear over the blood rushing in my ears "it's all true…"   
I woke with a jolt and a stinging sensation in both my arms. I grimaced as I looked down and had to pull my nails out of my arm. I must’ve dug them into the soft flesh after I fell asleep, well, more like passed out. Small beads of blood appeared over the cut and I decided to focus on the trail they left as they ran down my arm instead of all the memories from yesterday flashing in my mind. The cockpit of the lion suddenly feels small, too small. The walls were closing in, I had to get out. I stumbled and almost fell as I dead sprinted out of the lion. I rested his hands on his knees as I tried to get my breath back “get your shit together, McClain” after one final deep breath I straightened up and it was only then that I noticed that the hanger was still bathed in darkness. The castle still must’ve still been in the night cycle. I tiptoed through the castle trying my best to silence my footfalls. The rooms were soundproofed but only on the inside, so you couldn't hear what was happening in the bedrooms but someone in one of the rooms can hear what is happening in the corridor rather clearly. On one of the many nights when I couldn’t sleep I always found comfort in the rhythmic sound of Shiro marching back and forth when his nightmares got the best of him.  
I was knocked out of my thoughts when a moan floated softly through the air. The hair on the back on my neck immediately stood to attention, my thoughts going immediately to my boyfriend. Keith usually trained at night and it wasn’t uncommon for him to come back with scrapes and bruises from the training bots. Maybe the fight had caused Keith to seek the solace that the training room brought him. And what happened if this time he pushed himself too far this time and was hurt. To hell with trying to be quiet, I broke into my second dead sprint of the night but was stopped short when the moans weren’t coming from the training deck but from Shiro’s room. This was when the seed of confusion planted itself in the back of my brain. His boyfriend’s moans were coming from their leader’s room and the sweet noise was now joined with a familiar slapping noise. I inched closer to the door and noticed that it had been prevented from sliding fully closed by a piece of fabric. I held my breath and tried to force myself to digest the stone of dread in my stomach. I gingerly crouched down and picked up the fabric in a shaking hand. I already knew it was Keith’s by the feel of it, but… maybe I was wrong, maybe Shiro had bought some new clothes during one of their trips to the space mall and he just hadn't seen him wearing it. So, against to advice of the voices screaming in my head, against every fire, every cell in my body screaming at me not to. I opened the door.  
If I'm going, to be honest, I don't really remember much from after that. I remember a tuft of white slick with sweat, I remember gorgeous, purple-grey eyes half-lidded in extasy, but predominantly, I remember them moaning each other's names.  
“Shiro”  
“Keith”  
That was all the confirmation I needed really, and I knew I should have been upset, devastated really. But it felt like a flip switched in my head. I carefully placed the shirt back on the floor and watched the door close with dead eyes. I walked quietly back to my room, or I could have been stomping and woke up everyone in the castle, though two members I knew were already awake. My vision was unfocused, and my sense of hearing ceased to exist. It was only when I made it back to my room that I let the tears fall. Sitting in the same spot that Keith had such a brief time ago felt like another blow to the chest. I let my head fall between my knees. My hands worked their way up to my hair and gave it a couple harsh tugs, I just didn't understand, it could have been the first time it had happened but when I thought back to the last few weeks or even months of their relationship, it was glaringly obvious. How could I have been so stupid? He was more closed off and cold, but he just brushed off my worries, that I was just ‘seeing things' or that it was just ‘stress'. He trained when he was stressed too, so that made sense. But then again, I was just assuming that that was what Keith was doing so late at night, why he would come back sweaty and was too tired to be intimate with him. Well, that's not exactly how Keith put it: ‘I can't be bothered to fuck you Lance' that really should have tipped me off, Keith was always shy and gentle when it came to making love, always using euphemisms and never really acting sure of himself. I was his first, I knew that and not just with sex, I was his first boyfriend, first kiss and he was my first love, I guess that wasn't the case for him, or he wouldn't have gone to Shiro. Did he even ever love me? That thought hit me like 100 volts of electricity, making my spine straighten automatically. Angrily, I wiped the tears away, he was the one that left me, why should I waste any more tears on him? Why should I waste an infinitely large chunk of my heart on a liar, on a filthy cheater?   
With that though occupying my mind, I steadily marched over to the drawers that were built into the wall and dragged out the biggest bag I could. There were very few people living on this ship, even less after tonight, I doubt Allura will miss it. I didn't take much to space with me, but I did buy a few knick-knacks and souvenirs of my time on different planets that I would like to keep. There was a glass animal from a planet that was mostly land, it had giant trees and the animals that held a likeness to Earth’s animals, only 5 times bigger, the animals looked like a mix between a hippopotamus and a rhino and has an engraving below it, it was in an alien language, so I couldn’t read it, but I liked to think it was an inspirational message about peace or love. I quickly threw in posters from Voltron on ice, some sort of space keyring and a matching magnet. I paused when I picked up the first thing I bought in space, it was from Olkarion, it was simple in its design, but it always held a special place in my heart, it reminded me of Pidge. It was a flat disc only about half a foot in diameter but when you press a small button on the bottom of the disc a small projection of Olkari appears. I originally bought it because when the alien planet it bathed it blue and only blue, it reminded him of earth. I quickly threw in a pair of pyjamas, spare socks and underwear, zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder.  
I took my time walking to the hanger, trying to savour the memories I’d had in these castle walls: being Hunk's guinea pig when he started experimenting with alien ingredients, Pidge kicking my butt at every video game we played except ‘just dance', I was still the reigning champion, listening to Coran preach about Altea and how beautiful it was. It was only when I got to the hanger full of ships did I let myself shed a tear. Not for Keith but for the family I had found on this ship, for the duty, I felt when piloting Blue, for the fact that, even for just a fleeting second, I was important. I threw my bag into the passenger seat of the ship - the same kind Keith and Allura had taken and pulled myself into the piolet seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and ideas you all have commented, it means a lot! also, I have been working on the consistency of my tense and POV, I know it can be a little choppy-changey sometimes.


	3. He Abandoned Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hunkers down for a long trip, the team discovers Lance's absence and Keith is feeling guilty and missing his boyfriend

Space had always been beautiful in my opinion. It was a never-ending river of swirling colour and bright lights. I would always stare up at the night sky from Varadero Beach and plan how to get there. I still think space is beautiful, it has just lost the hope that it once gave me. The wonder that danced in my eyes when my big sister, Tia would teach me about all the constellations was poisoned by scars, fear and loneliness. We were relatively near Earth, meaning we weren't at the other side of the universe, only a few galaxies over. Still, even with an altean pod, it would take me months to reach Earth. So, I sat back and prepared to be there a while. There were some books on board which was great, I didn't really pack anything to entertain myself with, so I walked to the back of the pod – which was only a few steps – and grabbed as many of the books as I could hold. They were all electronic, copied onto the orange translucent glass I had seen a few times around the castle – especially in Pidge's room. The thought of Pidge sent a pulse of pain through my chest which I quickly shook off. I distracted myself from thoughts of my fellow paladins by flicking through the books and reading the titles. They were all instruction manuals or informative books, absolutely no fantasy or romance or anything with a remotely interesting plot. Though… it was still better than nothing. The more I flicked through the orange panels the more I realised there was only about four different topics, all with at least half a dozen different volumes. God, Alteans were extremely thorough in their notes and research. By the last book, I had deduced that there were about five different topics that I could pick from: the lions and Voltron, the bayards, the castle-ship, Altea and combat outside of the lions. I sighed and settled down in the piolets seat with: The Lions of Voltron – Volume 1

Keith’s POV

I can remember the day we found out Lance was missing like yesterday. I can still remember the words I had said to him like I had only just uttered them. Seven years had passed, and the pain had yet to lessen. Every time I think of his eyes that seemed to encase every shade of blue or his smile that shone brighter than any star we had passed on this ship, it sends pain through every single nerve in my body. Without Lance by my side, I just feel wrong. We hadn’t found Lance missing until he hadn’t shown up for training, no one had really batted an eye at Lance missing breakfast as it was a regular occurrence. I had fallen asleep in Shiro’s bed - Another stab of pain – so I hadn’t realised Lance wasn’t safe and sound in his bed like he was supposed to be. 

I don’t know why I started sleeping with Shiro behind Lance’s back, I wish I did but I can’t even give myself a good enough answer. I guess it was the security Shiro brought maybe, it might have been the familiarity that I didn’t have with Lance when I went to Shiro that first night. The only thing I know is that it felt so right at the time, but now… but now, it feels wrong, I feel sick to my stomach at the very thought of hurting Lance. But I did. He doesn’t even know about the cheating but what I said to him I will never forgive myself for. Again. I don’t know why I said it. To be honest I think I was just looking for an excuse to go crawling back into Shiro’s bed. 

Everyone had different reactions to Lance’s abrupt departure. None of them positive. After everyone had scoured the castle half a dozen times searching for a place he might have dozed off it was obvious he wasn’t there. The next conclusion that was drawn was that the galra had taken him. This sent everyone into a frenzy. Grabbing helmets and bayards. And as everyone was piling into their lions it was Hunk who noticed the missing pod. When he vocalised his finding, everyone paused. Holding their breath. The princess asked everyone to come back to the control room solemnly over the castle speakers. Everyone immediately shook themselves out of their stupor and began clamouring ungracefully out of their lions. When we all barrelled through the door, tripping over one another she already had the security footage up. He was shoving a bag into the missing pod with robotic movements. The only thing giving away that he was feeling anything was the few silent tears rolling down his face.

“I – I don’t understand” Shiro uttered without moving his eyes from the screen “why would he leave?”

I, of course, knew exactly why he left, the words were still echoing in my ears. But I said nothing. I kept my mouth shut and just focused my gaze on the floor. I should have known he would’ve left, after the verbal beating I gave him, any sane person would. I had targeted his insecurities. His weakest point. I was stressed and antsy and he was the unfortunate soul to push me over the edge and I just… let loose. I was trying to hurt him. It wasn’t an accident. I just hate that I succeeded.  
When I lifted my head back up both Pidge and Hunk were in tears, Allura and Coran both looked as confused as each other and Shiro… he had on an emotion that I couldn’t place. It was somewhere between sadness and anger.

"I can't believe he would do this" everyone's heads whipped around to look at Allura. Her arms were folded harshly, and a fire was dancing in her eyes "does he even care about defending the universe?!"

“now, now Allura” Coran attempted to calm her down. His hands up as if approaching a wild animal “we don’t know the whole story”  
“Yes, we do, Coran! The proof is right up there on the screen, he left us! No one forced him, he wasn’t kidnapped. He got into that pod on his own accord and abandoned us to risk our lives defending the universe instead of him!”

No one raised their voice to contradict her.

Now I’m left with this awful secret that’s been eating me up since that revelation in the control room 7 years ago: Lance was gone. And it was my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I wrote this at 4 in the morning so this chapter is going to be shitter than usual and it's also just a bit of a filler chapter. I'm sorry if it's not that good. Again, constructive criticism is appreciated also I have made a tumbler so if anyone has questions or suggestions in which direction I can take this story I'd be very appreciative. Username: Kolakube9 (It's the marvel themed account)
> 
> On a different note. Have you seen Lance in a turtleneck because Hot Damn!


	4. We Can't Go On Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team isn't fairing well in Lance's absence. With only four out of the five lions of Voltron and Zarkon breathing down their necks. They had to make a decision.

Keith’s POV

It took a while to fall back into a routine after Lance left. It was quiet at first, painfully so. Hunk was baking at an impossible rate, Pidge’s sleeping schedule had gone haywire, Shiro and Allura were non-stop planning against the Galra and Coran had gotten considerably quieter, preferring to preach to an empty room in place of when he would’ve talked to Lance. I was probably in the worst condition out of all the paladins. Not that I would let any of them know that. I didn’t tell them about our argument nor our relationship. It was better that way, to let the past remain just that.

Slowly yet surely everyone fell into a new routine, there was no going back into the old one. The castle lacked the joy and liveliness it once had. The light was gone now, the heart. Everyone became isolated from each other. We went on a mission, landed our lions back in their hangers then went our separate ways. Only coming together for meal times and training.

Shiro’s POV

My nightmares had gotten worse since Lance left. I don’t know whether it’s just a coincidence or the fear that was nagging in the back of my mind since we knew for certain that Lance was gone, that he had taken a pod and flown into the emptiness of the cosmos. The Galra could’ve intercepted his pod, he could have landed on a hostile planet or his pod could run out of air before he got close to any planet! I had to relax, or I would just work myself into a panic attack again, something that was becoming a regular occurrence. I knew these worries were stupid. Lance was smart. Far smarter than any of us gave him credit for. He would know which planets were safe or not, the amount of time he spent in that star room he must know all the names of all the planets in the universe by now, plus if they’re liberated or not. And if the Galra had Lance they would be rubbing our noses in it and to quell everyone’s concerns; Coran had assured us that the pod was highly durable and could last years out, just floating in space.

It didn’t stop my anxiety creeping up though. Every time I see Blue in her hanger with her particle barrier up or the blue paladin uniform sitting in the glass case, untouched or every time I see his lifeless body floating out in space during a dream a hoard of butterflies that feel more like bats come to life in my stomach, making me ill.  
We stayed away from larger, more high-key fights for the few months after he left, trying to find a new group dynamic. It wasn’t easy. Allura was more snappy and pushy, whereas me, Hunk and Coran were crushed by the loss of the blue paladin (Hunk was heartbroken) Pidge and Allura were furious. We all heard the things they muttered about him behind his back, calling him selfish and a coward. The facts were there, he just up and left, but something always felt off about that. Lance was anything but a coward, he has sacrificed himself time and time again for this team, he wouldn’t just run away because a giant, purple alien started shooting at him. He had nothing to back up his theory though, it was all just a hunch.

Blue finally opened up again around 6 months later, though it was begrudgingly. Multiple Galra cruisers had caught up with us, we were outnumbered and hopelessly outmatched. We needed Voltron. We were on the verge of defeat when Allura came charging onto the battlefield, in Blue. She had made it clear with Allura that she would only allow someone other than Lance to piolet her in emergencies.  
At the beginning, we could work with that, but as we got closer to Zarkon the battles were tougher and Blue refused to let anyone in unless we were on the very edge of defeat. We all knew that we couldn't defeat Zarkon as we were. 4 lions and a shaky bond with each other. So, there was only one thing we could really do. We had to go back to Earth. We had to find Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, look. I know it's late and I know it's short and I know the tense is wrong and I know this pushed the story forward in practically no way at all but I'm sad and tired and I have exams so please cut me some slack :)


	5. A Blue Planet we Like to Call Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins get to earth and Keith is freaking tf out. That's it. Sorry

Keith’s POV  
I felt my heart slow to a stop when Shiro said we were going to find Lance, or maybe it was just beating so fast that I couldn’t feel it. Lance would tell them when they demanded an answer, he would tell them the truth because Lance is honest. Lance would tell them how he confided in me late at night under soft blankets and how in the heat of the moment I took all that private information and I used it against him. I knew where all of Lance’s scars lay and I opened them back up. He’ll never forgive me for that, and he shouldn’t, though I really want him to. 

That day at dinner time, we all talked strategies. Hunk knew Lance inside and out before the garrison, he knows the most likely places he would go. Pidge could use social media, security cameras and facial recognition to track him down in any major cities. The princess had agreed that we could leave immediately as long as we liberated any planets we could along the way, much to Coran’s elation. It was kind of sweet how excited Coran was to see his blue paladin again, it was no secret to the team that the royal advisor favoured Lance out of all of us (apart from Allura, of course).

For the first time in maybe the entire war, not a lot of the planets near us needed help. We made a total of 3 short wormhole jumps in order to get to Earth and monitored planets in need of help. We only came across 2 planets that needed Voltron, only 2! Right when I really needed a big battle to calm my nerves and give me something, anything to focus on, each base took under 3 vargas to tackle. Both planets were only occupied by sentries who Pidge could easily shut down once we got her in. It was just over a week later and here we were, swiftly passing Kerberos in the castle ship. All my organs felt like they were sitting in the wrong place. My stomach was at my feet and my heart was in my throat and I had no idea where my brain had gone. However, whilst I was freaking out, Hunk couldn’t have been more excited and even Pidge had that twinkle in her eye and a bounce in her step. Even though she was angry with him, I could tell she missed Lance. Shiro was composed as always though I did catch him looking longingly at a hologram of Earth in the observation deck a few days ago. I just chalked that up to worry about returning to Earth after so long in the hands of the Galra and then with Voltron. His brief visit back to Earth the day we found the blue lion - Lance's lion - hadn't exactly been smooth sailing.

To avoid the panic of letting the cat out of the bag to all humans that aliens did in fact exist, Allura landed the castle ship on the moon and the 4 of us piled into the green lion so we had the benefit of invisibility when flying over Earth. We decided that a good place to start looking was America. We didn’t expect Lance to be home in Cuba, according to Hunk he always talked about moving to the US as a child, Los Angeles to be specific. So that's where we started. Because of the adrenaline and excitement of seeing Lance again, we all became numb to the feeling of being home after all these years. None of us even acted like this was Earth. It was like we were just landing on the Balmera again and that this wasn’t the planet that all our families were currently living on, thinking us all dead. Even as Pidge slowly lowered her lion behind one of the giant L’s in the Hollywood sign, all I could focus on was Lance and how good it would be to see him again, see his smile and his ocean-blue eyes and the freckles that dust his nose and cheekbones...  
The hike down the mountain took a few hours so by the time all 4 of us got down to the bottom the sky was streaked with pink and the sun was lazily sitting on the horizon. Sweat was dotting everyone's forehead and I could feel my hair sticking to the back of my neck. After a few more minutes we finally reached a street. I cursed silently as people on the street gave us strange looks as we walked past, our paladin armour made us stick out like sore thumbs. We should have brought our regular clothes with us and it wasn’t like we could buy any, no one had brought any money. 

We dropped onto a bench just outside a park to rest our feet from the hike. No one had spoken in a while unless it was to complain about sore feet or aching backs. After a few minutes, Shiro stood up and turned to face us with a look of determination on his face.

“Okay, Pidge how long do you think it will take you to find Lance?”

“I think I just did.” But Pidge wasn’t looking at Shiro, she was looking just to the right of him, down the street. At a billboard. 

‘It’s official: I’m going insane.’ 

There was a man on the billboard sporting a cocky grin and practically dripping with confidence. ‘It can’t be him, it just can’t.’ I looked at the rest of the team and they were just as floored as I was. Hunk was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Pidge was furiously typing something into on their phone and Shiro… Shiro looked like he just didn't know what to do like someone had told him that we were getting rid of July. I didn't know what to think, my mind felt like it had a litre of food goo poured into it and my thoughts were swimming around in it.  
“Oh my god,” Hunk eventually muttered, “That-that’s Lance, isn’t it?” 

Pidge squinted and began reading off the billboard out loud. “Lance McClain, one night only, the Hollywood Bowl.”

Shiro immediately snapped back into his cool, calm and collected leadership style. “Pidge find out where that is.”

“Already got it. The show is tonight, and we’re not that far away. If we hurry, we can get ourselves some regular clothes before it starts.”

“Excellent. Okay guys, let’s go get our missing paladin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm not dead, just lazy. I would like to say thank you to the beta reader I have just captured. They made my work 100 times better and can edit better than my English teacher so the reason you can understand this chapter is because of her so go give calliopestories some love!!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. chapters will get longer, I am just testing out the waters and thanks for giving my story a chance xxx


End file.
